Unsaid
by flora.a.bloom
Summary: Marinette, a teenager, hides the fact that she is the "famous LadyBug". With her going to a new school, things take a turn... making her life more complicated.What happens when she meets Adrien. A guy who stole her heart from the moment she saw him...What she doesn't know is that he is "the famous Cat Noir" Lets just say things are just better Unsaid...


_**Hey guys! I can't believe I'm writing a story other than winx club**_

 _ **If you like romance and stuff please check out my winx club stories ! They aren't about fighting and stuff , just romance**_

 _ **And also check out my stories on episode ( It an app if you don't know)**_

 _ **They are called "My Heart Is Made Up On You" and "Mission Failed"**_

Lets get on with the story !

Marinette POV ( point of view ) :

This is the day ... the day i start a new life

I moved to paris last night , I'm originally from Miami , but my parents wanted to open up a bakery here

Who am i to stop them ?

Way to complicate my life even more!My life is complicated as it already is ! i don't need this!

Like come on! I'm a teenager with a double life ... But i was destined to be the power LadyBug and I'm not gonna let anyone stop me from being who i am...

My thoughts where interrupted by someone walking into to my room

"Risa and shine sleeping beauty!" Mom said

"Mom! I'm already up!" i replied , laughing

" Here , eat your breakfast honey" She said while handing me some croissants she made me

Mmmm... her delicious croissants were the reason I'm alive.

" Are you ready for your new school?" she asked , and i knew that she already knows the answer...

" No... what if no one like me there ..." I started babbling

"Don't be stupid honey ... your beautiful , smart , unique ,and loyal . Nobody is going to hate you" She said , smiling

She forgot to include one thing to that list ... I'm a liar

Every single day , i have to hide the fact that I'm LadyBug , even from my parents ... No one knows! thats why i feel so alone. I can't tell anybody about who I am , because its too risky . The only one who keeps me company is my magical friend, Ticky. She is this small creature that holds my LadyBug power , she chose me , and i couldn't be more thankful

"Okay well, I'm going to get ready" I said as i went to the bathroom

I chose to let my blue hair down , since it was the first day , and my old friends used to say that it brings out the color of my blue eyes

I also wore a blue crop top with a high with and blue striped skirt , that way i didn't show my stomach , I didn't want to show so much cleavage on the first a bad image

After i said goodbye to my parents i started walking to school , but i got late because i got lost on my way , so i asked a couple of people to guide me

When i got to school the first word that popped into my head was "wow"

This school was freaking huge! Much bigger than my old one , thats for sure

My thoughts were interrupted AGAIN when i heard a squeaky high pitch voice say :"Oh so she is the new girl , she is so ugly"

I turned around to look at that disrespectful person , she was grinning at me , ugh! Rude

However, she was perfect , she had long blonde hair and blue eyes , but unlike mine , her eyes were lighter , mine where a shade of turquoise

Beside her was a girl with short brunette hair , and eye glasses that covered her green eyes .Although she looked completely nerdy , i could tell she was naturally beautiful

"Sabrina , she is so ugly right ?!" the blonde girl said while laughing evilly

the brunette hesitated and i could see regret , hurt , and nervousness in her eyes

" Umm , yeah right"Sabrina said

"I'm sorry but who do you think you are?!" I told the blonde girl , sassily

" Im Chloe , the queen bee of the school , every guy wants to be with me and every girl wants to be me" she said

Ugh she is so full of herself

"Yeah right , who would want to be a self-centered spoiled girl" I said while grinning

"Ugh this is not over!" she said as she stormed away angrily , with Sabrina following behind

As i was smiling , i felt a tap on my shoulder which caused me to turn around

There was this friendly girl smiling at me ... She had big honey brown eyes , and brown reddish hair , as for her body , she wasn't skinny like i was , she wasn't fat either , she was middle sized , which made her beautiful , she also had a mole on her forehead

"Hey , I'm Alya ! I'm guessing you are new here" She said

"Hi Ayla! I'm Marinette and yes I am new, Nice to meet you" I said , holding out my hand for her to shake it , which she gladly did

" Marinette! I like your name its unique , i just wanted to tell you that you did an AMAZING job, you actually roasted Chloe , i have a feeling we are gonna be the best of friends " she said laughing

" I'd love that , but can you please show me the way to math class " I asked

"Sure ! I have that class too" She replied

We arrived to class and sat down , me and Alya started chatting and talking about ourselves , i found out that she likes to gossip and that she is kind of the news teller of school , she had this gossip blog

No way I'm telling her that i'm the famous girl with the Miraculous LadyBug power

Chloe and Sabrina sat on our right , and Chloe kept on giving me death glares

The door opened revealing a tanned guy with fun clothes , and glasses

Behind was a guy with blonde hair and green eyes , he also had w=a white/yellow complexion

He looked so unique , he made my heart melt in a second... Those green emerald gorgeous eyes sent shivers down my spine , they reminded me of the forest , and his dashing smile

Hot Damn...

 _ **I hope you liked this chapter guys ! Please review and follow or favorite !**_  
 _ **And don't forget to check out my episode stories**_

 _ **"My Heart Is Made Up On You" and "Mission Failed"**_

 _ **~Xox**_


End file.
